This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Navigation systems are becoming increasingly popular as a convenience accessory in many motor vehicles. As is well known, navigation systems typically assist the vehicle operator by locating destinations, providing primary and alternative routes and advising of local traffic and construction areas, as well as other useful information. Unfortunately, the data relating to current traffic flow conditions and/or traffic accident locations may be delayed so as not to be displayed by the navigation system in a timely fashion. Accordingly, as vehicular navigation systems continue to advance and provide additional useful information, it would be desirable to provide the vehicle operator with real-time visual route comparisons to assist in avoiding traffic delays and selection of a preferred route.